Pokemon Oneshot Lemons
by Vulpsis
Summary: My old oneshot fapfics, edited and revised. This is where my own original ideas are uploaded and not requests made by other people! If I upload a new story here then that means the story doesn't have any planned sequel!
1. M Blaziken F Human: Raised on the Ranch

"Morgan! Come on we need your help!" mom shouted. I reluctantly got up with a groan from where I was laying and looked over at her from the top of the hill. She was by the Miltank and Tauros looking irritated as always at me with her hands at her hips. No surprise, I've been laying on the hill for some time trying to take a nap. I hated helping her out with the ranch during the summer since there was always something annoying or hard to do. The wind started to pick up while I stood and I could feel my short light brown hair tickle along my neck and ears as it swayed in the wind. I turned and looked down at my Combusken who got up as well. He was my loyal Pokémon and always followed me wherever I went. "Come on boy let's go."

"Ugh, I don't understand why you don't grow out your hair, it'd look so nice and maybe attract some nice boys." I sighed and rolled my eyes at her while I penetrated the manure with a shovel. I had some trouble scooping it up before Combusken came in to assist me. He started shoveling on my own so I started stacking some haystacks for the Ponyta.

"Mom I don't need any more boys coming after me, besides there's nobody here that I like anyways. Almost all of the boys left on a journey or for school."

"That may be true but they'll be back one day as strong and smart men to help out this town, and they'll be itchin' to settle and have a family." Combusken Shoveled the last bit of the stinky manure onto the wheelbarrow before peeking over at. He could tell that she never failed to make me mad. Whenever she could she'd always remind me that she expected me to be some kind of trophy house wife.

"But mom, I want to go on a journey too you know! I do have my own Pokemon."

"I know you do sweetie and I know you'll be fine but…" my mom scooped up the last bit of manure and poured it onto the wheelbarrow. "You're all I have left right now. Wait until your brother comes back first, I can't handle running the ranch on my own." I sighed out in frustration and threw the last hay onto the top of the pile. I was going to turn around and argue that I wasn't a little kid until I saw my mom's eyes. Her crystal blue eyes were sincere and sad, her first child was away on a journey and she was clearly worried. To be honest I was worried too. Every time he made contact with us we would have a reason to celebrate knowing that he was okay. She said nothing, I know she could tell I was sorry for acting insufferable. I was just frustrated that I was stuck here doing nothing but farm work. She then gripped the wheelbarrow and began to cart it out the pen. I know she's been lonely since my dad left and now that my brother left her eyes had a Melancholic effect on me. Just seeing them was enough to convince me that I needed to stay.

"Ahhhhh…" With the chores finally done I threw myself back in my swiveling computer inside the house. I turned my head looked outside the second story window and saw the sun was setting behind faraway hills while Combusken walked down a dirt path with a bunch of pails to wash out. It was usually my chore to wash the tools and equipment but Combusken saw I was upset and volunteered for me. He was such a sweet and nice pokemon, I made a mental note in my head to reward him while I swiveled to my computer and turned it on.

I didn't have any real friends close by so usually I went surfing on the web to make friends on various forums. When I opened my browser the home page loaded to the site I frequented the most a notification showed I had a new message. Clicking on it, I saw it was from my best friend, littlebro_Eevee.

"I thought you might like this, someone from the chat posted it for you!" All he sent was a link and when I clicked on it the link sent me to a gallery of various pokephillia images. I can feel my heart race while my face grew hot with a vivid blush as I scrolled down slowly to scan the images carefully. That was the best thing about online friends, you can know each other in and out but in the end they were anonymous and they would know all about you without even knowing your name or face.

My left legs clenched shut while my left hand grew a mind of its own. My hand slid down beneath my pink pajamas and began to rub along my panties gently. Image after image girls were being overtaken by their own Pokémon. One was cosplaying as Sabrina a gym leader being pinned and overtaken by a powerful Machamp while another was a Nurse Joy being gang by a group of Houndoom. I leaned in close and saw the Houndoom from behind gripping her waist while his veiny red cock was visibly penetrating her. The other side Nurse Joy was looking up at the Houndoom who merely smirked down, her eyes looking submissive while her lips wrapped around the burning red tip. I felt my insides begin to melt away while an itch for somebody, anybody grew to just pin me down and fuck me away. I bit my lip while I continued to scroll down, a finger swirling gently against my swelling clit as I continued to imagine me being switched by the many beautiful women in this gallery. And then finally the very last one was May (or somebody looking like her) the famous Pokemon coordinator riding her Blaziken. The look of bliss on her face, the way drool seemed to slip on the side of her lips and express just how drunk on pure pleasure she was by riding that Blaziken's ferocious cock. I had to stop, seeing that pic made me shudder with need while I began to play with my clit a little bit more fiercely. My other hand began to reach up beneath my pink pajama shirt and grip along my light developing breast. My thumb and index finger twisted my perking nipples while I felt that sensual desire for someone's touch course over every inch across my body. I was young, 14 years old and yet I was developed enough to be mistaken for a young adult. I must have had the hormones to match too, I couldn't take it. I needed to lay down on my bed and ease this desire now. Before I could get up and turn off the computer though Combusken hovered above my shoulder and leaned down to look at my screen. Honest to god I thought I swallowed my heart when I saw him. I ended up screeching as I banged my hand on the computer desk trying to get it out of my pajamas.

"Morgan? What's wrong!" My swallowed heart began to thump faster while I X'd out the tab and tried to fix my composure. Combusken jumped back while I pushed my chair away from the desk to make it seem like I was sitting up with my hands above my waist.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong! Combusken scared me is all!" I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I looked down at my hand. It was just slightly moist but since my mom was female as well and probably knew me better than I know myself; I grew paranoid that she'd know what I was doing just by looking so I quickly dried my hand using Combusken's fur and tried to sit back down so she wouldn't think anything suspicious.

My mom opened the door a bit to peek inside. I smiled nervously as I rubbed the back of my head, making sure she got to see my screen so she wouldn't think anything bad. She smiled as she began to walk away. "Okay, just checking." And with that she walked back down the stairs. "Get some rest we need to be up early to harvest the eggs!"

"Okay mom I'll be in bed a little bit!" I then took in a deep breath of relief and looked angrily at my Combusken. "You scared me!" I growled, Combusken looked pretty nervous and did the same gesture I did when mom walked in, smiling and rubbing the back of his head. "oh well. Sorry, didn't mean to let you see that."

"Com.. bus!" he said. He waved his arms as if saying it was okay and to not worry about. He then tried to walk out his room, which was unusual for him since he usually laid on the bed or just sat by the window ledge while I sat at the computer. I also noticed that he quickly brought down his arms that were covering his lower front region. I couldn't help but smile before I called out his name, he seemed to freeze on the spot and turned only his head to look at me.

"Come back in, I wanna see something." Combusken gulped, my suspicions strengthening as he turned around to face me with his body. His arms were still covering his lower region and his yellow furred face was beginning to grow red like a blush. I couldn't help but grin, I knew why he was covering that spot. "What're you trying to hide?" Combusken smiled nervously as he tilted his head, he was trying to play stupid which just made me feel naughtier. He was shy. I liked that. "Come on… move the arms." I told him with a twirl of my finger. Combusken gulped again and he gradually moved them away. He didn't move them much but it was just enough to show me what he was hiding. His cock was exposed, a decently sized pecker poking up from the tuft of fur between his legs. It was the first time I saw it and that alone was making me grow excited once more. It was twitching while it began to grow a bit more. I giggled seeing how he seemed to grow an inch, if he wasn't aroused before he sure as hell was now. He wasn't as big as the Pokemon online were but it was enticing nonetheless. "My my… you enjoyed what you saw didn't you?" Combusken blushed as he looked away, his arms trying to cover his embarrassment again. I got up and walked up to him, waving my hips so he could know what I was planning. Combusken's height reached up to my chest but he was just so cute and I've seen how strong he was so the difference in height didn't bother me. He looked up at me with that cute nervous look as I patted his head and moved my other hand slowly down his furry back. I can feel his breathing pick up and mine as well. "would you like to play with me tonight?" I asked in a teasing voice. His yellow-red face seemed to grow much more red and before he could even try to reject me I slid down against his body, getting on my knees and moving his arms out of the way.

He didn't struggle at all which I knew meant he wanted it. His red cock was fully exposed and twitching a mere inch away from my face. I could smell his masculine musk while I gripped it gently with both hands. He must have been sensitive since Combusken arch his back and cried out instantly. I looked up and placed a finger on my lips telling him to be quiet; I didn't want my mom to hear. Feeling naughty again I began to squeeze his cock as hard as I could. It felt so warm and hard that I felt my mouth watering just thinking about it thrusting into me. I looked up and saw him struggling to not moan. I giggled again before I began to stroke him, his skin felt so smooth and I can feel his veins pulsing with my touch more and more. He closed his eyes while he struggled to keep quiet which made him look so cute that just seeing him like this began to make me feel drenched. After a good minute I wanted to take it to the next level, I leaned in closer and gave the very tip a quick lick. I wanted to know how he tasted and I felt his whole body shudder from that quick taste. It was a little bitter, but I also tasted something salty and spicy… kind of like a lemon laced cheri berry. Licking my lips I brought myself closer and placed his cock past my lips and into my mouth. I felt his arms place on my head as I closed my eyes and began bobbing back and forth. I did my best to avoid grazing my teeth against his skin while I moved my tongue all over his manhood. His taste was beginning to overwhelm me and I grew lightheaded and heated just by having his cock in my mouth, I could taste his salty pre spilling out and feel his cock throbbing against my tongue. I knew he was close and tried to take all of it in, but even though he wasn't that big I almost gagged trying to move my head all the way forward. I pulled back and smiled up at him, Combusken was panting while his clawed feathery hand caressed the back of my head. "Watch, I'll make you cum really fast…" A certain video flashed in my head and I remembered seeing a fire type cum almost instantly when a girl sucked on only the tip while moving her head back and forth at a rapid pace. My two hands gripped the base of his shaft before I leaned down and tried to mimic her. My lips acted a soft cushion while I made loud suckling noises, my saliva began to dribble down between my fingers as I slurped and slobbered all over him member trying to sound as lewd as possible to make him cum. I knew it was working; he was shivering and moaning out despite trying to stay quiet. I could feel his cock throbbing harder than before and I knew I was going to make him cum!

My eyes were closed when I saw the flash of bright light. At the same time though I felt his load shoot the back of my throat. Being a novice I began to cough as more shot inside of me, his cum was spicy and sticky and coated my throat making it difficult to swallow. As I pulled back his cock seemingly grew more and more and it felt like it took longer than last time to slide it out. When I finally managed to pull back I coughed out excess cum and felt like an idiot for trying to take it that far. I finally opened my eyes and I looked up and saw that Combusken wasn't a Combusken anymore. My mouth opened in amazement when I saw a tall muscular and lean Blaziken looking down at me with fierce hungry eyes. His hands grabbed me by the sides and the next thing I knew I was hurled onto my bed I didn't struggle, I felt my heart's pace rise faster than ever with anticipation. He then jumped on top of me, his athletic figure looking absolutely scrumptious. He traced a hand up along my petite pajama covered body, my pussy now dripping wet from seeing my fantasy come true. I honestly closed my legs tightly from how hot this was making me, his sharp claw traced down my chest before sliding up my pink pajama shirt and exposing my juicy, ample breasts. He leaned down and began to suckle and nibble at my nipples gently; I couldn't help but give out a few small squeaks of pleasure. Usually I sucked my own nipples when I was feeling extra passionate, but having somebody else do it felt so much better, I had to take in deep breaths as the ticklish pleasure overtook my body. Blaziken mimicked me and placed a finger over his beak, shushing me with a grin on his beak, that hunk of a bastard. I nodded though, feeling so submissive now to this Adonis before gasping and biting my lip after feeling his hot saliva drench my oversensitive nipples. After a couple minutes of what felt like heaven he stopped. At first I didn't notice since I was lost in my own world, but by the time I did I felt my pajama pants slide off quickly. When I opened my eyes again Blaziken had me reached over and pinned my arms down. His fierce eyes looked into my own, I looked down and saw his hot muscular red body, his beige colored hair reaching down over his chest, and his shiny red cock fully erect and larger than before. He grinned when I saw that, my whole naked body was exposed to him and he knew what I wanted.

Without a moment to spare his hips pushed forward between my open legs, his cock ripped into my flesh and past my hymen so quickly that for a second all I could feel was that long desired itch of being fucked finally being scratched before the pain quickly settled in. My eyes watered and I nearly screamed out in pain but I bit my lip and held it in. Blaziken saw this and cooed gently, his once ferocious eyes now melting into the usual caring expression he gave me when he was a Combusken.

"Combusken… I-I… love you" I said, not caring that he was a Blaziken now. He smiled.

"Blaze…" He replied before leaning down and kissing me against my lips. I relaxed and felt the pain subside before he quickly pulled out and pushed in again, making me give off a muffled cry against the kiss. I gripped the sides of my pillow tightly, bracing myself for his primal thrusts. I felt Blaziken's claws let go of my wrists as he lifted my legs up, pressing his forehead against mine as we looked at each other. He continued to hump against me but at a slow pace, each push making my grip on the pillow tighten as I bit my lip.

After a couple minutes the pain seemed to melt away. Each push began to feel better than the last. That pain had dulled and now all I could think about what feeling that fiery hot member penetrate me and prod against my deepest point. It was still hard to suppress my own cries but I wrapped my arms around Blaziken to help hold on. I turned my face and leaned closer to give him a kiss. His tongue tasted so good and felt so warm but he quickly overpowered me and forced his tongue in my mouth as it twisted and tasted mine all over. I began to hump against him; each thrust felt so great as my insides began to moisten and tighten more and more. As I pulled back from the kiss I leaned closer and whispered to him. "Fuck me harder…" I could feel his arms wrap around my back as he held me closer and picked up his pace, My back arched as I felt his cock reach deeper inside me, rubbing every inch inside my tight pussy filling me whole. His cock felt so warm just like his body and I began to shudder from the overwhelming ecstasy, I can feel my saliva trickle down my lip as I lost myself to Blaziken and became his sex tool, his hard cock pressing against my deepest part making me give out cry out his name in a lust filled daze. I didn't even care if my mom heard me anymore; I was drowning in a sea of pleasure that only Blaziken can give. As I gave in more and more to his thrusting I can feel myself tightening against his member, my fluids began to overflow and dampen the bed. My legs closed around Blaziken and dragged him closer against my body so I could embrace him closely. His furry chest was rubbing along my own, my breast feeling the silky soft fur his warm body was covered in and stimulate every nerve it touched. My nails began to dig into his body when I felt that climactic urge build up like never before. It felt like a tidal wave of pleasure building up from my loins and I couldn't stop it. My cries heightened in pitch, I was cumming. My insides tightened like never before and all I could feel or think of what Blaizken's hot cock buried inside me as a torrent of fluids gushed out.

I honestly thought I saw stars! My vision blurred as my tongue lolled out uncontrollably. my whole body seemed to tighten as I shuddered from the effects of my orgasm. I felt Blaziken's warm cum filling me up nice. My limbs felt like noodles after feeling that amazing orgasm and they simply slid off Blaziken as he got up. I fell back against the bed as I caught my breath with a smile. Blaziken was panting as well while he got up from the bed, his cock softening up as he pulled out of me. After a few moments I regained my senses and looked over at Blaziken who was still standing. "Oh my god Blaziken, that was AMAZING." Blaziken smiled as he rubbed the back of his head just like how he did as a Combusken. Some habits never change. The moment was interrupted though when his stomach growled out loudly. I blinked before laughing from how sudden and loud it was, for a serious looking Pokemon he was quite funny. I looked out the window and saw that the sun had gone and there was nothing but bright stars. That's when I realized how late it was and that it was his time to eat. "Oh! You must've came in at first because it was your dinner time." Blaziken nodded as he laughed nervously. Pulling up my pajamas and getting up I quickly threw on a sports bra. "I'll be back! Don't follow me though; I don't want my mom seeing you evolved!" She may have heard us, but hopefully she didn't. Still though, mom and I had saw documentaries of how Pokémon sometimes evolved from the physical exertions of mating and if she did hear us and saw that Combusken evolved then I'll know that'll raise an eyebrow.

I quietly slipped downstairs and I noticed my mom in the kitchen. At first I tried to play it cool but I noticed that her face was flushed and she seemed to be holding back her panting. She sat there, sipping a mug of steam-less coffee and avoiding my gaze as well. "oh um… hi mom." I said nonchalantly. I walked up to the cabinet and opened it up to look for some of Blaizken's food.

"Hi Morgan, forgot to feed Combusken again?" I nodded. I was waiting for her to say something subtle, to drop a hint that she heard what happened. I grabbed the box of chow and saw in the reflection of an empty glass jar that her hand slipped up from beneath the table.

"Um yeah, I'm going to feed him and then go to bed." She simply nodded which made me feel relieved. Before heading back to my room though I took a quick look at her. She gazed away, her expression seemingly guilty. I smiled, understanding what happened and went back upstairs without saying another word.


	2. M Mincinno F Cincinno: Sudden Change

The young Minccino was running away on all fours from the trainer's Pignite. She heard the human bark out another order before she felt the air heat up once more. She tried jumping out of the way of the Pignite's flame charge but it was to no avail. The flaming pig was too fast and made contact with her. The minccino's body rolled along the tall grass like a rag doll from the fierce force of the attack. She groaned out weakly though and hung on. She tried to get back up on her feet but she couldn't. She eventually fell back onto the ground, defeated.

"Good job Pignite! Now, time to catch it!" The trainer unclipped a ball from his belt and expanded it within his grasp. The Minccino struggled to get up once more when she heard those words and momentarily saw the pokeball before he threw it towards her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. (This is it…) She thought to herself. (I'm sorry, Bobby…). The Pokeball whizzed through the air before something large and fluffy intercepted it. "What the hell?!" When she realized she had been saved she opened her eyes only to see her friend, Bobby, attack the Pignite multiple times and knocking him out before he had a chance to retaliate.

"Amy come on!" She heard Bobby say, urging her to get up. She heard the trainer's dismay from seeing his Pokémon knocked out so suddenly and felt a second wind! She gradually got up, her injured body feeling tired and sore, and ran towards the trainer. He panicked and returned his Pokémon before running.

"Damn it, that wasn't fair!" He shouted. The mincinno couldn't help but smile triumphantly as she watched him run away. Bobby, a fellow mincinno, walked up to her side and pointed to a tree. Her eyes brightened when she saw that the human had left behind his backpack!

"That was a close one!" Amy said as she sat down with a Sitrus berry in her furry paws.

"Yeah it was! You should have been more careful" Bobby lectured as he sat down beside her.

"I'll try, but I mean look what we have now!" She said while eating up the nourishing berry.

"What in the world are you going to do with that?" Bobby asked while eyeing the backpack with contempt. The two were safely hidden alone with each other. The human was a surprise for Amy since people don't usually come out their way. There weren't any roads or any major cities so a trainer passing by was just an odd circumstance.

"I was hoping there'd be some food." She got up and dragged it closer to herself before sitting back down against the tree and trying to fiddle around with it. Bobby sighed before reaching for the bag and showing her how the zipper worked.

"You're hopeless." He said with a chuckle. Amy only replied by sticking out her tongue before opening the bag all the way and poking her nose inside.

"Oh man! He's got all kinds of junk!" She said in a childish tone. It was clear she was hoping for some kind of treasure inside.

"Yep, that's humans for you." He said with a sigh before laying back against the tree with his paws behind his head. Amy dug out the manmade items like potions, rope and mail and searched for something pretty or tasty! Eventually underneath some clothes she found something sparkly that caught her interest. She reached out a paw and grabbed it before a light emanated from both her and the stone

"Hey… I feel funny…" Amy said to Bobby while half her body was buried within the bag. Bobby looked over lazily and didn't notice what was happening inside the bag.

"Funny how?" Suddenly her entire body began to shine! Bobby gasped as she pulled back out from the bag and her form began to rapidly change. Tufts of white fur grew out from and body and enveloped around her while the light gradually waned down enough for her form to become visible again. Bobby got up and watched in starry eyed wonder. She looked so different, her regal fur made her look mature and beautiful while at the same time her eyes made Amy seem the same like her old mincinno self. Amy turned around and looked around her body. Her posture had changed to a more lady like demeanor as she examined the new tufts of fur.

"I…evolved? I look so different… and I feel different." She showed off her new power by wagging her long white fluffy tail that was once grey. She turned to look at Bobby who was still in a state of shock and wonder. "How do I look Bobby? That stone I touched must've been the same stone in the stories others would talk about…" She waited for a response but Bobby was speechless. Her paws rested at her now curvy hips while her chest protruded just slightly while she watched him stare. "Hey, are you going to say something or what?"

Amy walked up to Bobby who was now blushing from having her so close to him. He gulped and tried to moisten his drying mouth to say something but he still remained silent. Amy grinned when she saw his blush form. Now she knew why he was acting so shy all of a sudden! She extended her tail and tickled his chin. "Well I could tell you like the way I look… you're blushing!" Amy giggled in an innocent tone which seemed to further Bobby's embarrassment.

"Quit… teasing me" was all he could say. Amy grinned before she stepped back and noticed that Bobby had grown… excited from staring at her new figure. Her tail moved expertly and began to wrap around it multiple times before ensconcing it entire in fluffy white fur gently. Bobby gasped when he felt the clean fur wrap around him. It was so silky smooth that the smallest movements made him gasp out from the unique pleasure it gave.

"Quit teasing? Sorry but I can't do that. Besides you're acting like a dirty boy and I need to clean you up!" Amy giggled as she watched Bobby's reaction. Bobby gulped when he saw her eyes close half way and twinkle with a hint of lust and mischief. Her tail began to move and make Bobby cry out in bliss. His hips involuntarily humped into the snow white fluff. Every strand of fur felt so magnificently gentle and ticklish and he could hear the fur brushing along his sensitive member to make him feel good.

"Ah! Amy… wait…Why are you doing this?"

"Because, you look so cute and I owe you for saving me. Plus, I can tell you like it, I can feel you leaking! Besides, you like being dirty, don't you" Bobby shook his head before Amy began to step it up. Her tail coiled around him tightly and began to pick up the pace. The strands of fur were now massaging him, burying his dick in silky soft goodness and milking him for his seed. All he could hear and feel was that furry tail bristling along his sensitive length, his member throbbing as he felt his impending release coming and...

It never came. Amy retreated her tail and pushed Bobby closer against the tree they were once sitting by.

"It wouldn't be fair if you had all the fun now would it?~" she said while pressing her body against his. She was only slightly taller thanks to the evolution but now she barely reached Bobby's height. Her hands rested on Bobby's shoulders and forced him to sit down while his member bobbed in the air.

"You don't have to do this, Amy…" Amy simply smiled down at him before she slinked down against him and sat down right above is cock. She adjusted herself until she felt the hot tip sink into her moist folds and took a moment to brace herself before she forced it all the way in. Bobby and Amy gasped from the initial penetration. Amy shivered from the sudden onslaught of both pain and pleasure coursing through her body until she felt Bobby's paws ruffle across her furry back reassuringly. She opened her eyes and saw that he was smiling, his eyes warm with compassion. She felt her insides almost immediately grow wet, almost as if they were melting from heat. She managed to relax a bit more which eased the initial pain and encouraged her to go on. His paws soon rested on her plump behind as she continued to hump against him, her arms wrapped around the back of his head while he continued to feel and trace her long trails of white fur. Her eyes clenched tightly shut once more as her insides gradually felt better and better from feeling Bobby's manhood stuffing her up inside. Bobby's paws soon gripped around her waist and forced her down every time he pushed inside of her. His member was throbbing constantly from feeling her warm walls tightly clenched around his heated length and soaking it with her love juices. Bobby knew he was going to climax quickly so he forced her down even more and began to thrust deep inside her more and more.

Amy felt it coming, his member was constantly hitting her right against her deepest point. His length rubbed along her sensitive G-spot and each thrust made her squeak or cry out in delight. Bobby could feel her body reacting positively to this, her muscles were clenching around his member and milking him in rapid movements. He knew she was close and that made his own orgasm build up faster. He forced her down onto him one last time as she raised her head as she cried out in climax. Bobby grunted as he felt his own climax shoot out deep inside of her, each squirt feeling better and longer than the last. The two remained for a few more minutes, panting while staring at each other. Amy got up from Bobby and felt the warm liquid leaking out with her own fluids while Bobby's cock pulsed out in the cold air drenched in a mixture of their two juices as well. Amy's tail then reached down and wrapped around Bobby's cock. He gasped and tried to pull his hips away, his member still sensitive from the climax.

"A-Amy! Wait!"

"Nope, Dirty boys need to be cleaned~"

Later Amy began to scavenge the bag again, throwing away the useless manmade items like potions and pokeballs while Bobby watched.

"I hope you don't pick up a habit of robbing trainers." Amy pulled back from the bag with a lava cookie in her mouth. She quickly munched down on it and tilted her head.

"And why's that?" Bobby sighed before getting up from his seat at the tree and hugged Amy close, his arms giving her a tight squeeze before letting go. Amy blinked in surprise from the action for a second before smiling and nuzzling her furry little head against his shoulder.

"Because silly. I don't want to risk losing you." Amy blushed and gave him a tight squeeze within the hug as well. "That's why I saved you earlier, I-I love you." Amy gulped and began to feel a ping of guilt from worrying Bobby earlier. She didn't realize he cared for her that much, in fact she should have known better considering what they've been through.

"I'm sorry, I'll be more careful…" she said before the two broke up their little embrace. She then began to rub her tummy and smiled, looking back at Bobby. "For all of us!"


	3. M Human F Ampharos:Razzberry Wine

It was a beautiful sunny day. An ampharos named Amphy waddled down a plain dirt road within the cozy little village where her trainer was staying. Her yellow flipper arms were carrying a rather small chocolate cake encased in plastic with the words "Happy Birthday" written across with snow white cream. She also had a canvas bag wrapped around her shoulder that carried a large glass bottle holding a fizzy beverage inside. In this village the people waved or nodded in greeting at the ampharos who would smile back at the nice people. In this village Pokémon were sent on errands all the time so it was nothing unusual for the people to see an ampharos walking around with what looked like groceries. This place was a well-known location for old folks to retire. Her master, a young man named Greg, had just recently moved in to support his mom who had fallen ill as of late. While he gave her sponge baths and helped her move about, Amphy would go to the store to pick up medicine or drop off mail to pay for bills. It's been a couple of months now and her condition had started to show signs of improvement. She was actually the one who had given Amphy the money and the task to go out and buy these items. Now she was coming back with the cake for a surprise, it was Greg's birthday and Amphy was sure he had forgotten with all the worry and stress he has been through. She bleated happily as she continued to walk back home with the cake in her arms while she daydreamed of how happy he would be when he saw the cake.

When she got back home the atmosphere seemed different. Just by walking through the threshold of the house she could feel the difference in the air. Usually when she got home she felt nice and cozy inside its walls, but Amphy couldn't help but feel a cold stillness. The house was incredibly silent and usually you could hear someone moving about in the house. First things first, Amphy went ahead and placed the cake and bottle in the fridge for later. She thought she was just imagining the chilly melancholy but then her ears picked up on an abrupt noise. It was quiet at first but it gradually grew louder. She moved to the living room and went up the stairs, her ears pinpointing the location to Greg's mom's room. She raised her arm and bleated with concern; she was already expecting the worst. She quietly climbed up the stairs, one stubby arm on the railing as she slowly moved to the source of the sound. When she arrived at the head of the stairs she can see directly down the hall what happened. The door was wide open and her trainer was on his knees, his head was buried into his mother's arm crying as he held her cold hands.

Amphy felt the tears well up in her eyes and she quickly waddled to her trainer. She wrapped her yellow flipper like arms around her trainer in a warm hug before he turned around and hugged her back tightly. He couldn't suppress his cries, it seemed as if trying to hold it back just made the waterworks pour out with more force. Amphy petted his head, ruffling it through his messy brown hair and bleated to him a light song that was usually sung to help calm poor souls. Her voice was light and soothing and clearly it had an effect on Greg. His cries died down but only slightly, Amphy herself struggled to hold back her tears as she looked down at his mom while singing her calming song. She died quite young; her beautiful long brown hair had many traces of gray strands that grew in number when she fell ill. Despite that there was a peaceful smile was on her face, a smile that seemed to imply that she knew what was going to happen and that she was going to move on to a better place. After Amphy finished her soothing song Greg finally managed to calm down his cries. With a sniffle he stood up and tried to regain his composure. He held onto her hand and gently planted one final kiss against her cheek. "I'll miss you mom…"

Over a month had passed since the event, Greg parked his car in front of his mother's home on the soft soil of the road-less village. He looked out of the window at the home and said nothing while he drowned in deep thoughts. Amphy noticed this and reached out to pat his hand to give him encouragement. This seemed to pull him out of his contemplations since he turned and smiled at the yellow sheep. She smiled back and nooded before both him and Amphy got out. Greg stared at the house for a good while; Amphy noticed and watched him carefully. He had neglected to shave so he had grown a visible beard and mustache, his hair had grown too, it wasn't too long but it reached past his ears and blew in the wind easily. He looked down at Amphy and noticed her concerned look.

"Don't worry, I'm okay." Amphy gave a low whine as she waddled next to him, hugging him affectionately. "Haha I'll be fine, let's go shall we?"

The two entered the desolate house; Greg was here to take back any items that were important to him. When they walked inside Greg couldn't help but stand right at the entrance while scanning the unchanged surroundings. Everything was still the was as if nothing had happened inside this house. He wasn't expecting there to be any changes but the fact that everything felt and looked normal seemed to peeve him. When he walked up the stairs he saw that her bedroom remained untouched as well. The only thing that was different was that his mom no longer resided her. Amphy followed close behind as he mindlessly walked to her room as if in a trance. All her furniture was still there but everything had accumulated a very thin layer of dust. He turned from the bed and sat the picture book that his mother cherished. Greg lifted it up carefully almost as if he was worried that the book would deteriorate if not handled properly. He gently slid his hand over the cover to wipe off the dust. Amphy watched as he sat down on the bed and went through the pictures with a smile and watery eyes. He was an only child living under a single mother. He was sure it was not easy, there were times of regret when he would act rebellious against his mom and remembering that just made him appreciate his mom even more. "Look Amphy, that's when I first got you!" Amphy leaned in closer to see the photo. It was back when he was ten, there she was a young mareep being hugged by Greg happily in front of a daycare. Amphy felt her tears well up again as she heard Greg sobbing. She massaged his shoulders and bleated the same song she sung a month ago. Greg's cries gradually died down and raised his head and nodded at Amphy. She stopped her song with a smile and they sat together in silence for a while until finally he closed the picture book. "well…time to start."

After an hour or so Greg shut the trunk of his car full of old memories and possessions. "Amphy! Time to go!" She bleated happily from the other side of the car but then suddenly looked back at the house. "forgot something?" Amphy nodded and then waddled back into the house in a rush. Greg watched her with curiosity. He couldn't think of anything that she may have left behind so he decided to follow after her to see what it was that she went to retrieve Inside he saw her coming out of the kitchen with a small birthday cake and a bag wrapped around her shoulder. "Amphy…where'd you get that?" Amphy laid the birthday cake on the table and pointed back at the fridge. "Did you get that…for me?" Amphy nodded as she bleated happily and gestured with her arms that his mother had also pitched in. Greg chuckled and turned away rubbing the back of his head. Even from the grave his mother was surprising him with snacks. "Amphy… I don't know what to say… thanks!" He then went up with watery eyes and hugged Amphy. She gave out a happy cry as she hugged him back, she nuzzled against his cheek and she could feel him nuzzling right back. "So what's in the bag?" Amphy leaned back and pulled out a bottle of fine Razzberry wine. Greg laughed when he saw it and took it from her hands. "Well, might as well have a couple slices and a cup or two before we hit the road!" He uncorked the bottle while Amphy ran and retrieved a couple glasses from the kitchen. Greg poured the sparkly beverage into both cups and laughed when the fluid began to overflow and spill onto the carpet below. "To mother!" He said when he grabbed the glass from Amphy's hand. "Amph!"

A couple slices turned out to be the whole cake. Both Greg and Amphy sat back against the living room sofa while the two clinked glasses. Greg, beginning to feel the effects of the cheap wine, began to clumsily pour himself another glass. Amphy had a few glasses herself and had a vivid drunk blush show on her cheeks. "You know what I loved about mother? *gulp gulp gulp* AHH! The fact that she didn't care what I did!" Amphy leaned against his arm as she looked up, listening intently. He was talking about her a lot more, opening up for the first time to her mainly because of his own buzz. "She didn't care! She paid for my school, no matter WHAT classes I-I took… she just wanted me to be…happy. *hic*" He began to pour himself another glass but had to shake his head and clear his eyesight since the whole world seem to wobble. He was about to pour Amphy one but she shook her head knowing that she had enough. "Well anyways… she worked hard! And Idon't know what happened with my dad…never met him! At least I have you Amphy, you've been there since I was a kid and, I'd be lying if I said I didn't love you" He was beginning to slur which made Amphy get up and cork the bottle. He watched with a disinterested look on his face and then back at Amphy who laid back against his side with a relaxed sigh. He looked down at her, laying across the sofa, and began to notice her…features. Her gentle soft face, her long slender neck, her creamy white round belly…. Amphy opened her heavy eyes noticed her trainer eyeing her in a weird way and blushed even harder from feeling his scruitiny. Greg noticed her growing embarrassment and felt his own blush forming on his face. Amphy bleated softly, her breath smelled sweet from all the razz in the wine. "Amphy…I love you." Amphy bleated again, almost as if she was saying she loved him back. She got up slowly, the two leaning forward towards each other, She then gave his lips a gentle lick, he licked her back. The two leaned closer and locked lips, their mouths parting slightly as their tongues slid into each other's mouth, the two drunken couple messily tasting each other, exchanging saliva as their tongues swirled against each other. Amphy leaned in closer and literally got on top of Greg, the two began to hump against each other as they continued their kissing, Amphy was squealing softly as she felt her instinctual heat rise within her body. Greg was humping back, an unbearable erection being blocked by his pants.

After a good minute or two of just kissing and dry humping Amphy eventually had enough and slid down between his legs. Greg quickly lowered his pants and underwear so that she can happily pull out the warm member that was throbbing underneath. She stoked it gently with her yellow flipper like arms for a few seconds which caused Greg to groan softly in frustrated pleasure from feeling the silky fuzzy feeling of her arms. She looked up at him as she slid her long smooth warm tongue up his shaft and swirled it around his tip as she made it all the way up. Greg gave off a heated moan as he petted the yellow sheep causing her to bleat happily from seeing how he reacted before she continued to tease him with her tongue. She pressed his cock against her soft nose as she licked up the shaft again, this time her pink tongue completely covering the entire side while she slid it slowly up and swirled around his sensitive tip several more times before bobbing her head down and taking his cock into her mouth. Greg gave off an involuntary moan from feeling the surprising warmth of her mouth. His hips began to hump on their own while his member swelled happily from feeling the warm saliva gushing across his length. When she pulled back his cock was completely coated in hot saliva that cooled quickly out in the open air. Amphy then bobbed back down again, this time taking his cock deeper. He can feel his head banging against the back of her throat as she began swallowing; the sensation of her long slender throat squeezing around his cock was getting to be too much. Her saliva was bathing his entire cock as her tongue continued to swirl around while her throat squeezed and contracted in what felt like an amazing massage, it was paradise for him. "Ahh that's so good…Amphy! Agh!" He gripped her head with both hands as he squirted his seed down her throat, Amphy audibly swallowed stream after stream, his seed had a bitter sweet taste, almost like the wine itself. Amphy pulled back after swallowing every drop and saw that his member was still as erect as ever while it dripped with her saliva.

Amphy then turned around and bent over the table, she lifted her tail all the way and turned back at Greg. She was playfully smiling and she winked back at Greg before wiggling her hips with invitation. His cock twitched from seeing her cute displa; he got up and ran his fingers against her tight wet cunny. Amphy quickly gave off a heated sigh of relief when she felt his finger rub along her needy sex, his fingers explored and massaged her sensitive and moist lips until he finally began to get up and guide himself against her cunt. He parted them slightly before he slid himself in. He then hugged Amphy's large tail and pushed his cock inside. Amphy cried a high squeal of delight as she felt her insides twitch and clamp all around his cock. Greg bared his teeth, her walls felt even more tight and warm compared to her mouth and her slick flesh rubbed along every inch of his shaft. He pulled back out and forced himself in even harder and faster, Amphy squealed again, her high pitched voice filling the desolate household. "You like it don't you?" Greg asked as he thrust inside once again. Amphy raised her upper half, her arms pushing down against the table causing her back to arch as she nodded and gave off another bliss-filled squeal. Greg couldn't handle it, he loved hearing that squeal every time he penetrated her. He loved how her tight walls seemed to squeeze tightly every time his tip prodded against her deepest point. The sensation of her fluids coating his dick and lubing it up as her walls tightened with every thrust was beginning to drive him mad from pleasure. He then leaned in closer, his arms gripping at her waist as he began to fuck her relentlessly, his cock thrusting in and out of her repeatedly as she continued to cry out in ecstasy. The sounds of their hips hitting against each other mingled with her cries of pleasure as he held on to her tightly. Greg grunted as he felt his climax begin to rise. He wanted nothing to do but to cum deep inside of her, to fill her womb with his seed. He reached forward and grabbed her flipper like arms and pulled them back, forcing Amphy's upper half to rise up as he fucked her faster and faster. Amphy's tongue was lolling out as she continued to moan and cry. She could feel his cock throbbing and her insides convulsing and clamping around it. Her vision was beginning to fade as she felt the tides of her own climax rise, her whole body was tingling with delight every time her pussy was stuffed with his thick and hot cock. Finally Greg moaned out one last time while he pushed in as deep as he can, Amphy felt her whole body seemingly explode in pleasure as streams of his seed shot inside of her, filling her womb and filling her up with his spunk.

The two stayed connecting for a bit until Greg finally fell back against the sofa, pulling the semi-conscious ampharos with him. She was still a little dazed and panting from the experience, Greg hugged her as he kissed at her neck. "hey you okay?" Amphy nodded slightly, she gave off a low bleat to show she was still there. Greg chuckled as she laid against him, hugging at his arm. Greg pulled up the bottle that had fallen from the table and examined it. "man that was good wine, we should buy another for back at home." Amphy bleated happily as she giggled and nodded. Greg himself laughed as he nuzzled against the sheep. "Course, we probably don't need it anymore." They stared at each other for a good time, the two feeling happy and giddy just by being together. Amphy bleated softly. Greg replied "I love you too."


	4. MBreloom FWhimsicottScrutinized Recovery

Breloom hopped around the forest with his fists up and ready. He threw uppercuts and roundhouse kicked the air as if he were pulling tricky combos on an invisible opponent. During these rapid movements he kept a constant effort to shake off his effect spores to step up his game. The sounds of his training eventually attracted a young whimsicott. Her white fluffy head stood out to Breloom from where she sat while she watched him continue on his training. After several more minutes of his little workout Breloom sat down against a tree and took in several deep breaths. He panted exhaustively while sweat dripped off his forehead. The air around him was filled with multi colored spores. Aft that gradually fell onto the forest floor below and for a while he sat there until Whimsicott finally got up and walked up to him.

"Hello!" Whimsicott chimed when she got close. Breloom raised a brow at Whimsicott, the grass fighting type taking in one last intake of breath before replying back.

"Hello?" He greeted back with confusion. It wasn't often that other pokemon came up and greeted him so her approach was peculiar to him to say the least.

"What were you doing just now?" Whimsicott asked, her little brown arms hiding behind her small body as she tilted her head to the side.

"What you mean right now? I'm Resting." Breloom said before leaning his head down so that he could wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"No, when you were punching and kicking at the air." Breloom sighed and blushed slightly from the question. He always went out his way of choosing a secluded area to avoid pokemon watching him train. He loved his privacy and didn't like being put on the spot like this, he was shy like that.

"Training, that's all."

"Why? Gonna beat someone up?" Whimsicott asked, her inquiring gaze never leaving Breloom's.

"Not if I don't have to." Breloom bluntly stated. Whimsicott only giggled and sat down next to him and nuzzled up right against him. Breloom's shyness got the best of him and tried to inch further away only for her to lean back closer against him. Breloom then sighed from frustration. "I'd appreciate if you didn't do that."

"Do what?" Whimsicott asked, looking up at him with her big orange eyes.

"Rub against me, it makes me nervous."

"Hmmm..." Whimsicott raised an arm to her chin as if she truly had to ponder before replying. "Nah!" Breloom sighed and stood up making Whimsicott fall on her belly.

"Please I'd like to rest." Breloom stated with a stern gaze. Whimsicott pouted as she got up herself.

"Noooo you're comfortable." Breloom getting agitated with her spoiled attitude snapped back.

"Leave me alone or else!"

"Or else what? Gonna beat me up?" Breloom gulped, Whimsicott despite being shorter than him was looking up at him with angry eyes. She then began to tease him by lifting her hands and positioned them like a boxers. He didn't really want to fight her but he had to be assertive lest she uses him as a doormat. Then what would others say if word got out?

"If I have to…I will". Whimsicott smirked, she closed her eyes and lifted her head in a playfully smug fashion.

"I don't think you can win. I can beat you up before you can even touch me! " This got Breloom's blood pumping. He stomped down his foot to intimidate her and glared at her with frustrated eyes.

"Is that so?! Wanna prove it in an actual battle?! " Whimsicott loosely shook her hands pretending to shiver in fear before smiling up at him one last time.

"Fine let's go tough shroom!"

The two Pokemon distanced themselves before the battle began. Breloom was the first to move, he started sprinting towards Whimsicott with his hands ready for punching. Whimsicott immediately sent out a barrage of razor leafs after him. The flurry of leaves ripping through the wind was nothing for him though. Breloom sneered at her before he stopped to punch each individual leaf away. (Alright my training is really paying off!) He thought to himself before he ran again towards the cotton Pokemon. He dashed, his fist curled and ready for a mach punch. She was in her sights and he was ready to prove her wrong but all he heard was her giggle when he was suddenly sent crashing down against the floor. Confused and angry he got back up looking around trying to ignore the burning pain on his face from the fall. "Damn…what was that! ?"

"That was my grass knot attack" She replied from above him in the tress. He looked up in disbelief, she was just standing there in front of him and out of nowhere she attacked him without him realizing what was going on. She jumped down and landed right in front of him gracefully. Gritting his teeth he dashed towards her again with the same mach punch only to crash on the floor again. He aid there for a moment, his face firmly planted into the ground once more before he pushed himself back up to see her landing from above once again. He stood back up slowly, trying his best to hide his bruised face. He spat on the floor before standing tall once again. She was right, he couldn't touch her.

"Fine if punching won't work, I'll just attack from a distance!" He then spawned a couple seed bombs in his hands and threw them at her with all the strength he could muster. Whimsicott shook her head before taking in a deep breath. Her chest puffed up from all the air before she spilled it all out. Large powerful winds then magically erupted from the tiny grass pokemon. The seeds, along with Breloom himself were blown back. Breloom shouted in fear and was lifted off his feet. Him, along with his seed bombs, were then blown away at incredible speeds until he crashed headfirst into a thick tree. He felt his entire body spasm involuntarily in pain and for the first time in his life he saw stars form in his blurry vision.

Whimsicott gasped when she saw and heard the impact, she didn't mean to use a hurricane that powerful, she just wanted to teach him a lesson for threatening to beat people up! She quickly ran up to him as fast as she can. When she got up to him Breloom was coughing.

" I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to send you flying that hard I'm so sorry…" Whimsicott stood over him and scanned the injured breloom with worried eyes. Breloom breathed out and struggled to take in air. He simply grunted. The pain of slamming into the tree began to settle in and rapidly rise. His breathing grew labored as he struggled to swallow up and overcome the reins of pain that held him back.

"It's okay…We Breloom can…Take a lot…more." He finally managed to mutter. After saying that he tried to force himself back up, to prove that he was okay. But the simple movement sent his perception of the area into a nauseating whirlwind of colors and before he knew what was going on Whimsicott gently sat him back down.

"No don't get up yet! Let me help you heal at least!" Whimsicott pleaded, the once mischievous tone in her voice now completely replaced with concern. Breloom shivered against the tree.

Quickly, his eyes began to close and his breathing grew calmer and deeper. .Whimsicott began to panic, she was worried that falling asleep would be bad for him if he was seriously hurt. She needed to know if anything changed, especially since his head was possibly concussed or worse. She quickly bounced on top of his body and tried smacking him a bit to wake him up. "Hey! Stay awake!" Breloom's entire body shivered once more before he opened his eyes slightly into her worried face.

"Your…feet…they're crushing…my…" Whimsicott tilted her head in confusion until she looked down and realized what she was standing on. His member's head was peeking out from a slit since her tiny stubby feet were stomping on that general area.

"O-oh, sorry!" She then accidentally stepped on his member while she tried to rearrange herself. Breloom grunted, not from pain but from feeling the pressure making his member pulse as it poked out a bit more from its hiding spot. Whimsicott then had q light bulb pop in her head. She needed to keep him awake and report if he felt any changes and at the same time she needed to ease his pain. She quickly lowered herself off of Breloom's body by brushing herself against him and made sure to rub against his member as much as she could. She cold feel Breloom's body shudder as all of her soft tiny brown body rubbed along his most sensitive part.

Eventually she sat on the floor on her knees and wrapped his cone shaped member with her stubby arm.

"Maybe I can make it up to you hmmm?" She teased in a gentle sing song voice. Breloom gasped from feeling her soft, smooth touch. He closed his eyes while she used both her hands. The two wrapped around him now and rubbed up and down slowly, massaging every inch of his revealing cock.

"Ah... That feels good..." Breloom said dreamily. It almost felt like a dream, his mind began to grow faint and nearly dozed off until Whimsicott grabbed his attention. "Hey…open your eyes, look at me." reluctantly he struggled to open his eyes, only to be greeted with her bouncy orange eyes as she held his cock in her hands. "Stay awake…watch me~" she said in a low whisper before she twirled her warm moist tongue around his tip. He gasped from the unexpected pleasure and bucked hips buck towards her. She giggled before she dragged her tongue up from the base to the top, her beautiful eyes never leaving his. Breloom watched as if in a trance, her lusty gaze was mesmerizing and he didn't want to blink in case he missed a moment. Her lips then forced a smile before she slowly slipped his cock into her mouth. He couldn't help but feel his mind melt as he watched her take it in and out of her cute little mouth. Still, her eyes remained fixed on his. Her eyes watered a bit while she began to take him in all the way. He can feel her throat muscles swallowing around him, massaging him and trying to drain his cock of any pre that leaked out from his tip. Her head then began to bob up and down, those lustful eyes fixated on his own making this whole experience even more erotic for him. She smiled and even giggled a bit while she sucked his cock, and before he knew what she was doing she had force his entire member down her throat. Her lips met with his hips while she quietly gagged on his treat. She kept this pose far longer than he expected and Breloom couldn't help but gasp. She was swallowing him harder than before while her tongue slowly tasted every inch of his shaft. This act alone was enough to force any man to cum. His cock began to pulse as his hips began to buck forward even faster, he can feel the climax slowly forcing it's way out as he shut his eyes and…

She stopped. She quickly pulled back left his cock out in the clear open air. The he warm saliva that coated his member dripped onto the grass below while it bobbed in the cool air.

"Why? You were so close?..." Breloom whined. He didn't notice that he was no longer sleepy and the pain he had experience had died down to a constant dull reminder of what happened.

"Nuh uh! Not yet, I told you to keep your eyes open! " Breloom grumbled, his eyes pouting while he felt his climax quickly ebb away. Whimsicott then sat back on her rear, her smug look now making Breloom blush.

"You're such a prankster..."

"I know, how are you feeling?"

"My head still hurts but... But..." Breloom was interrupted when he felt Whimsicott's stubby feet rub up and along the sides of his cock.

"But?" Whimsicott asked, her mischievous eyes raising a brow at Breloom. He gasped laid on her back and gripped his member with her feet. Breloom struggled to find the right words as her feet continued to treat him while her eyes grabbed his attention once more.

"B-but... I..." He was about to close his eyes again until he heard her voice.

"Hey…watch me. You have to stay awake. Now, do you remember your name? " He gulped and he tried to keep their eye contact from breaking.

"That's a... Stupid question..." As if punishing him one of Whimsicott's feet rested behind his member and acted as a wall while the other stomped against it. He cried out and felt another trickle of pre leak out from the action. He accidentally closed his eyes again and was instantly treated with another stomp. When his eyes shot open she giggled, a vivid blush showing on her face.

"I'm good with my feet right? Now, what is your name? " she repeated.

"Breloom..." He finally answered.

"And do you know where you are?" Her feet began to take turns rubbing over and around his tip. Small amounts of his seed continously spilled out from this special treatment.

"South from the lake... West from the... The... Mountains..." Breloom could hardly speak, he could barely keep his eyes opened. He tried not to go over the top so soon from just looking at her while her feet continued to brush up and down against the tip of his cock. She giggled again as she leaned down and rubbed some of his pre onto her hands. She then began to taste it while tilting her head towards him in an innocent like gesture.

"Tasty~" Being driven to the edge Breloom moaned out as his climax quickly built up. Whimsicott sensed it and instead of teasing him like last time she began to rub faster, her tiny feet rubbing every inch, spreading his pre all over like lube. Breloom can feel his release inching out more and more until…

Whimsicott quickly stopped again, this time a tiny amount of cum managed to leak out and spill on top of her before his pent up orgasm quickly faded away again. Breloom almost felt like crying from yet another rejection. His pulsing cock was beginning to throb in pain from all the teasing she has been doing to him. He couldn't help pouting as he watched her clean up that small leak, her face blushing while she slowly licked up all of the pre off her body. Breloom couldn't help but feel his blood rushing to his face, she was toying with him more and more and... ashamedly he enjoyed it. She was a nuisance sure, but he was beginning to look forward to the next trick she had in store for him.

After smacking her lips from the cleanup Whimsicott pressed her body against his, her soft body purposely rubbing all over his stiff member. She wrapped her tiny legs along his waist aND guided his cock against her tiny slit between her legs.

"Alright…time for the real fun…and don't forget…" she whispered as her face leaned closer to his. "Watch me~" She whispers into his ear before leaning up from her seated position against Breloom and gnawing gently at his mushroom cap.

Whimsicott gently guided his throbbing cock in slowly. She bit her lip while quietly gasping in both pain and pleasure. After only slipping in a couple inches Whimsicott had to stop, she laid against Breloom's body while she continued her gasping.

"Is this really your first time?" He asked, a hand raising her chin so he could clearly see her. Her usual smug expression was gone and replaced with embarrassed eyes. Breloom chuckled. "How can you be so amazing and still be a virgin?"

"I'm not a virgin! I just... Just never did it with a different specie before... I mean, you're a lot bigger than other Whimsicott!" she said, her eyes defiantly staring at Breloom. He simply smiled, her expression doing the usual and attracting him more and more.

"It's my first time too..." He said before throwing his arms around her and hugging her in closer. "Let's take this slow... I'll watch you" Whimsicott giggled quietly and smiled before noting. He began to buck his hips and slide out of her slowly before pushing back in, each time more of his cock slid in just a little more deeper. Whimsicott began to quietly gasp in a mixture of blissful pain again.

"It…hurts…" Whimsicott whispered in between gasps. Breloom began to slide out of her slowly.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, Their eye contact never breaking.

"No…I want…more." She whispered. Truth be told she did want more, all this teasing had her riled up more than Breloom. Now that he was being open to her she wanted to be closer to him, to share the pain she inflicted on him and to feel his manhood deep inside her. Then, to Breloom's surprise, Whimsicott suddenly forced herself down onto him all the way, forcing his entire cock inside of her.

Breloom gave off a sudden moan from feeling her pussy wrapped completely around him. Whimsicott was overwhelmed by the thrust, her sharp cry from stuffing herself so suddenly echoed out in the forest.

"W-why did you..." Whimsicott interrupted him by leaning forward and kissing him directly against his lips. His mind then entered a state of heat he's never known. The once smug Whimsicott was now moaning and yearning for his touch and taste, her little body bounced against him as they sat against the tree. His arms held her while he continued to buck his hips against her and deep down, he wanted more too...

Before he knew what he was doing he had thrown Whimsicott onto the floor with his arms still wrapped around her. He laid over her now and began thrusting in and out of her. Her cries were both mingled with pain and ecstasy while the sounds of her fluids gushing accompanied the background. Breloom gritted his teeth while fucking her harder and harder, her tight smooth walls were clamping around him violently as her fluids gushed along his thick cock. Whimsicott continued to let out a series of heated cries and moans. She squirmed and rolled left and right underneath him. Breloom however forced his body roughly against her so she wouldn't be able to move. He looked down at her, his eyes burning with dominance whike she held tightly against him, her orange eyes expressing her submissive side. Seeing his newfound dominant side and his alpha expression made her body's temperature spike up. That look of determination on his face turned her on and before she knew it he leaned down and pressed his lips around hers. Her eyes opened wide in surprise. He was kissing her Back! She felt her mind melt as his big strong tongue slipped into her mouth and wrap around her tongue. She shut her eyes as her body began to slip away in a complete state of orgasmic bliss...

Breloom began to thrust into her harder and faster. He can feel that pent up orgasm rising back out. He can feel her walls spasm around his, squeezing and clamping trying to force his seed out. He can feel his climax now growing stronger than ever. He held her little body up against him as tight as he can before he delivered one more powerful thrust into her one last time with all his strength. He couldn't help but shout out from the pressure he felt. It felt like he had just erupted inside of her, endless streams of his seed poured into her and filled her body up with its sticky warmth. Whimsicott held him throughout, her little body panting from exhaustion. His cum made her body feel warm and special, she can feel his cock pumping more and more into her. Breloom then sighed with relief before resting against her and panting as well.

The two laid against each other for quite a while. Breloom clearly didn't have any lasting injuries now and that gave Whimsicott some relief. The two didn't say anything for a while and they both silently sat back against the tree. The suno eventually began to set but the two paid no mind.

"Feel Better?" Asked Whimsicott.

"Yes, much better." Breloom then wrapped an arm around her fleece like cotton. Whimsicott giggled. The pain has long since passed and the daylight was beginning to fade but Breloom and Whimsicott decided to lay there for just a little bit longer.


	5. M Flygon F Human:Trapped and Cornered

Light watersports near the end! So beware if it's something you'd like to avoid.

The alarm clock buzzed loudly and pulled me out of some heavy dream. I already forgot quickly what it was about when I sat up in my bed. Lazily, I walked to the bathroom and slowly stripped off my silky pink pajamas and tossed them aside. Before I got into the shower I saw my petite body reflecting in the mirror. I knew I had a body that drove boys insane and would drive some to kill just to touch. I was skinny without meaning to be and my posture made me look curvy and showed off my plump rear. My C-cup breast also bounced together with every slight movement making it an annoying magnet to all boys. Despite all that I felt like another light skinned brown haired girl that was about to take a shower. There wasn't anything special about me, just my appearance.

Steam poured out from above from the hot water I turned on. I stepped inside to feel the soothing hot water splash over me. I ran my hands through my arms and legs, sliding a closed hand across my groin as well before turning and letting the water rush through my hair and down across my back and rear. I just stood there, letting the water run through my head and long brown hair which felt so calming and relaxing.

Eventually I stopped being lazy and started to scrubb myself everywhere. I applied my herbal scented shampoo and conditioner a couple times before letting all the suds wash off and jumping out the shower. Before getting dressed I brushed my teeth and then began to dry and brush my hair. When I was done my bouncy hair looked alive and full, it was my pride and joy. It almost went past my waist as it hung down in beautiful shiny wave of light brown.

Back in my room I put on my usual underwear, soft pink panties and a pink bra that matched. I was raised as a feminine girl so I really liked to wear pink when I can. But today wasn't a day to show it, I had work today as a Pokemon Ranger. I then put on my dark brown ranger shorts and then my white T and finally my ranger jacket whichey had the front filled with pockets all over it. I tried to position my jacket so that it would cover my breast well, but all my attempts seemed to only make it seem I was showing off. I was a bit well endowed for a teen so sometimes I'd get some unsolicited stares, and being a ranger didn't help. I slipped on my ranger boots and made sure the laces were tied tightly before heading on out.

Later that day I was waiting at the desert for my assigned partner. I had my go-goggles with me but I just let them dangle around my chest since there wasn't a sandstorm sweeping right now. I sat on a large boulder, my two legs dangling and occasionally kicking as I waited patiently for my comrade. I was suppose to be meeting with him today since there were reports of some people wearing matching goofy outfits. It sounds silly but that usually means there's some fanatical team going around trying to do some wacky goal that meant harm for Pokemon or the environment. Sometimes both.

After a while of waiting I laid across the sand covered boulder and sighed. He was taking a while and the sun was beginning to take its toll on me. I groaned athe the thought of catching sunburn before I closed my eyes. I didn't mean to but I knew I was going to take a nap. I didn't care that my stylus fell out of my hand since there was nothing but sun going on.

I only had them shut for what felt like a second when suddenly a loud cry echoed out over me. Surprised, I awoke and quickly stood up right away. All my training taking control as I jumped back ready to fight back while I searched for my handy stylus until I saw that it was a fully evolved Flygon looking at me. I saw my reflection off those cool looking red membranes that protected his eyes.

"Hi.. ." I said, blinking up at Flygon stood tall, its large tail waget curiously as its long slender neck leaned forward so his cool looking eyes could scan me up and down.

He then smiled, well not really smile but more of a smirk. It looked like he was up to something so naturally I grew suspicious.

"Can I help you?" I asked impatiently. I began to relax and crossed my arms. It wasn't unusual for a Pokemon to come up to us and ask for help, but they way this Flygon approached me nonchalantly just to smile annoyed me since I'm supposed to be out there doing something important. He nodded and before I had time to react he suddenly stretched out his wings and flew towards me. I tried to step back but I tripped against the stupid Boulder.

At that moment I saw the stylus nearly buried in the sand. I reached out for it but I only managed to feel it before Flygon picked me off the ground and flew me high up into the sky. "WAAAH! WHAT THE HELL PUT ME DOWN!" He didn't listen; it continued to fly high up from the ground. I tried to look down but the fear of heights messed with my perspective and made my head spin. I tried to see how high up were were but the shrinking desert and nearby towns told me I was too high to survive a fall so I held on around that Flygon's neck for dear life, scared and nervous about what was going to happen next.

My heart was beginning to relax since we've been flying for what felt like hours. I saw the sun beginning to set from across the watery horizon when Flygon finally began to lower his altitude. I tried to peek over below to see why but then I felt that horrible nauseous fear of height overtake my body and I buried my head into Flygon's chest even though he was something I should be fearing too. Gradually with time my fear began to melt away. I calmed down and relaxed when the slow flapping of his wings told me we were nearly done with the unscheduled flight. Soon I heard the loving sound of feet hitting the ground and I looked over. What I felt was mixtures of relief and uncertainty.

We landed but it looked like he brought me over to his cave. We were upvon a high cliff that was impossible to climb down safely without gear. He relinquished his grip on me and I jumped down and landed in a clumsy fashion. I wasn't used to being on my own two feet for a bit and had to regain my sense of position by walking around a bit. When I finally got my legs working again I turned around and broke the long silence between us.

"Why did you take me here?" I asked as I looked over at him. He appeared to be smirking but I don't know why, I could feel his shiny red eyes observing and analyzing every detail of my body. I couldn't help but feel creeped out,. It was the same sensation I had when perverted guys would check me out. I tried to ignore him and look over the cliff to get an idea of where we were. All I could see is an ocean a long ways down with land and a forest quite a while away. One thing's for sure, I wasn't going to be able to make it out on my own.

Suddenly I felt creepy slender fingers gripping at my waist. Shrieking, I turned around and saw that Flygon was trying to hug me. My heart was racing; I didn't want to think he brought me here for THAT reason,. I wanted to think that he was just a Pokemon wanting to show off his home to someone he thought was pretty and would later take me back home. I tried to play it off with a laugh. I walked backwards towards the cave and did that annoying habit of mine where I twisted my finger in my now tangled light brown hair.

"H-hey now, it's a nice view and all but can you take me home please? I have people waiting for me and I'm sure they're looking for me..."

Flygon was still smirking when he slowly made his way towards me. I began to panic, the air grew thick for my lungs and made it hard to breathe. His hands reached out toward me, his fingers opening and closing. I couldn't think of anything else to say or do. I prayed and hoped inside my head that he wouldn't use me as a... a mate! I slowly walked backwards into the dark cave since there was no where else for me to retreat. Underneath my feet I felt thick straw like grass crunching with every step I took. I turned around and saw that there was a pile of grass shaped into what looked like a bed for a Pokemon. I turned to observe the rest of the cave and saw several scratch marks around the cave walls.

That's when I realized that this place wasn't just his home, it WAS his mating nest. I've read many books on Pokémon nests and I know that dragon type pokemon secluded their personal mates leaving nothing but a bed and a reminder of what would happen if they left.

The scratch markings was the reminder.

My heart felt like it was trying to pound out of my chest. Flygon nodded slowly with that smirk, his tongue licking over his lips. He knew that I just realized what was going to happen. He was going to mate me.

"NOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I tried to run past him but he quickly caught me with a single powerful arm and threw me on top of the pile of grass. I couldn't help but cry out in pain while the air was knocked out of me from the impact. Before I could even react I felt him forcing my arms down. I opened my eyes and his face took up nearly my entire field of vision. His smirk was gone now and there was nothing but a look of determination in his eyes now. He was asserting dominance over me, I studied the habits and behaviors of many Pokemon but never expected to the be the one who would be treated like a female Pokemon!

He pressed his nose against my neck and took in great whiffs. The air rushed along my skin and tickled me making my body shiver from the cool sensation. I tried to struggle against him while kicking my legs blindly. I resisted by pulling my arms away from him but all of it was in vain. I cried out upon feeling something smooth, warm and wet brush against the side of my neck. He then licked me again and again. It tickled in such a weird way that I couldn't help but moan the third time.

I think I knew what he was trying to do. He was attempting to calm me, licking me in such a way that my body began to relax even when my mind was panicking. My resistance grew weaker and I began to hate myself since I knew I was enjoying it. I wasn't just relaxing now, my body was reacting positively to his licking. Maybe he instinctively knew more about the female body than I did.

I know he could sense my body was going into heat because he had that stupid smirk again. His eyes past the thin red membrane were halfway opened as he looked down at me. He licked much more slowly than before, making sure I squirmed and even squeal a bit while his tongue draped across my neck. While he did this his claws ripped through my ranger shorts and began to strip me.

The sound of thick cloth ripping reminded myself of what was happening and I tried to squirm and kick away again with renew vigor. This didn't last long at all though, that damn tongue was making it so that I didn't want to fight back. I tried to tilt my head to the side to keep him from licking again but then his claw would force my head to tilt back. My neck then remained further exposed to his tongue which frustrated me but honestly, I was enjoying it too.

"You don't have to be so rough..." I muttered when I raised a hand to try and pull his claw away. He actually chuckled before letting my head go. He then leaned forward and pressed his lips against my wet neck. I couldn't help but gasp out in surprise followed by a consenting moan. I didn't dare to fight back anymore and laid still while Flygon finished ripping through my jeans.

My soft pink underwear was revealed to Flygon now. He pulled back with that same smirk on his face, his attention now focused on my lower half. He was extra careful to remove my panties in one piece. I began to wonder why he was being so slow and careful not to accidentally tear them while he them slid over my legs and around my boots. My question was soon answered when he brought my pair to his nose and took in a single large whiff. He then smiled with satisfaction before he threw them over his shoulder.

"You're such a perv..." I mumbled while I felt a thin blush growing on my face. He chuckled.

His slender fingers then gripped at my bare legs. I spread them open with his guidance while I hovered a hand over my sex. I couldn't help blush further from embarrassment while he stared with great interest. I tightly closed my eyes and turged my head away, bracing myself for whatever he was about to do. I felt his large nose pressing against my sex, sniffing and bathing it with warm air. The sensation tickled nearly every nerve down there and made me quietly moan in both fear and anticipation. I was still scared at what was about to happen, but so far everything felt good so there was the kinky part of me that wanted to happen.

Finally his claws gently forced my legs down to rest as his rather large tongue brushed across my moistened lips. The sensation of having every inch enveloped in a hot salivary feeling was so good I couldn't help but buck my hips forward. His smooth wet tongue tasted every sensitive nerve including my clit in one smooth motion. It was so amazing that it almost began to border over to a ticklish pain. His large red muscle moved up and down continuously, and occasionally tried to slip a taste inside as I began to grow more and more moist. My whole body seemed to be in a trance, my hips wouldn't stop bucking against him and I could feel butterflies in my stomach fluttering madly. My legs were stretching as straight as they can go as my toes involuntarily coiled.

I felt my breast swell up in excitement as my nipples began to poke against my bra. It was almost as if they were begging for attention as well. I couldn't help but grip at them and rub at them against my T-shirt. My two hands held and massaged my luscious breast in swirling motions. I began to feel really dirty so I looked down, trying to get mind focused on something else when I stopped and saw that Flygon's eyes were closed. He continued to taste me, a vivid blush was on his face as well while he licked me up and down like a dog with a toy.

For some reason the image of Flygon eating me out began to excite me more. My hips began humping against him even faster as I gently laid a hand over his head, my fingers petting over his two large antennae. The Flygon looked up across at me with his parted maw and winked, that simple action made me froth a bit inside. He noticed how I was treating my own chest and his arms reached underneath my shirt and ripped through my bra to grab onto my swollen breast. His pointy claws playfully and yet carefully poked against my nipples before he rubbed my nibbles between his slender fingers, driving me crazy and making me drool with a goofy smile as every sensitive spot on my body was getting equal attention from this freaky Flygon.

He then suddenly stopped. I almost began to pout when he retreated his arms and got back up. The dragon type wiped his wet maw with an arm. I was trying to catch my breath as I saw he was looking down at me with a hungry stare. I could see myself in the reflection of his red membranes, there I was sprawled across the grass floor breathing heavily with my dripping pussy exposed as my well endowed chest heaving up and down. My nipples were clearly poking through my shirt and I still had on my ranger boots and jacket. My hair was a mess and covered in grass. No wonder he looked so horny, I looked like a total slut to him and he had me all to himself.

When I finally stopped looking at his eyes as a mirror I saw something that below him that grabbed my attention. In between his legs was a large pink cock, a dragon's cock no doubt throbbing and ready to go with a thin bead of pre on the narrow tip. He smirked when he saw that I knew what he was going to do next. If I had the strength I'd get up and try to run, but to where? Or maybe I wouldn't, I couldn't help but feel a bit excited. It wasn't the way I imagined my first time.

He forced my arms down over my head against the straw bed. He leaned over me so that his face hovered half an inch away from mine. The son of a bitch was smiling but this time for some reason his smile made a spark of heat rise inside. Instead of the fear I felt for him my body seemed to relax and melt, I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment as a thin smile formed on my lips. His lips came close to mine while his large tongue came out. To my surprise I wanted to taste him, I opened my mouth slightly which seemed to motivate him because the next second his lips were pressing against mine. His tongue easily overpowered mine and penetration past my lips. My lithe tongue swirled around his though so that we could taste each other. I began to feel overwhelmed when I felt his warm pointed cock brush between my legs to look for the entrance.

I was beginning to feel so horny that I rocked against him and struggled against his arms just so I can try to help him force that large hot thing inside of me. Finally his tip found the entrance. It began to poke inside shyly at first before it nestled inside. He then pulled back from the kiss and I felt his warm saliva trailing down the side of my lips while smiled warmly down at me. His grip on my hands then tightened before he forced his cock all the way inside of me.

My body shot up against his as I cried out in pain I felt his powerful dragon cock rip through something inside of me and stab me deep inside. My vision blurred as I felt Flygon's face nuzzle against mine. I could tell he was trying to comfort me. He pulled back, a warm red liquid covering his cock before he slowly made his way through again. Each movement felt like a purging flame inside of me even though he was moving slowly for my sake. I tried to hold back my cries as I tightly shut my eyes. I bit my lip while he did this a few more times.

He eventually let go of my hands before lifting me up from the floor and hugging his arms around my back. I was sitting against him now and I immediately I hugged around his long slender neck tightly as I tried to brace myself. Our bodies sitting against each other on the soft straw floor as we humped each other. My little cries echoed back into my ears thanks to the cave and for the first time here I felt safe with Flygon. He was being kind and compassionate. He was still a perv but right now so was I.

He soon picked up his paceNmaking me moan out each time his cock hit my deepest point. Soon the painful purging fire died down and I could feel my insides grow wet which helped dull the pain even more. Eventually I began to feel the amazing hot pleasure and my hips began to hump against his movements as well. Flygon noticed my changed attitude and gradually began to fuck me faster. His large cock filled my entire insides up and dragged across every spot. It felt every inch inside along with a sweet spot I didn't know I had. That damn hot dragon cock stretched me from the inside and I could even feel my belly almost bulge from the very tight fit.

He then gripped my plump ass and lifted me up into the air and continued to fuck me from the new position. He was standing up now and still hugging around my back. My legs wrapped around his waist and rested on his circular thighs as he fucked me harder and faster. This new position felt so much better, I can feel his cock going even further inside. It was stretching my tight pussy out even more and making my slim belly bulge a bit more as he jammed that large dragon member past my womb.

At first I tried to hold back my moans but I couldn't help but cry and beg for more. Soon even my mind was gone as I gave up any form of restraint and gave into the sinful pleasure. My tongue was lolling out as I fucked him back, my legs tightened as I held onto him. "Yes, Flygon! Harder!" I shouted. Flygon obliged happily, he moved and pressed me against the wall of the cave as his claws gripped at my sides to pull my hips down in sync with his thrusts. "Yes! Please! Harder! Ah! Ah!" He looked at me, his usual dirty smirk on his face and his cool shiny red eyes giving me that hungry look. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better his look just made my insides melt all over again, and before I knew what I was doing I reached over and forced his head closer to kiss him.

I couldn't fully describe what happened next. At first it felt like I had to pee but the feeling quickly skyrocketed with each passing second. Suddenly my insides tightened around that thick dragon cock and I felt my lady juices squirting out every couple seconds. The pleasure was intense and each squirt made my cry out in ecstasy. My muscles tightened and brought me to a world of orgasmic bliss I couldn't even conceive.

Flygon grunted and turned around while holding me. He dropped me on the straw bed and pulled out while his hand reached down to Jerusalem off his cock. I then felt warm squirts of sticky thick liquid shoot all over my body. Traces of it landed across my face as most of the thick creamy cum trailed across my thin belly and plump breastd. I dabbed my fingers in the mixture and gave it small lick, the taste was a bit salty and yet sweet and in my perverted state I began to suck around my own finger and greedily swirl my tongue around my lips. It was that good.

Flygon smiled down at me while catching his breath. I saw that his cock was beginning to grow soft. He kept it gripped though before another warm liquid began spraying all over me. It took me a couple seconds to realize what he was doing. I didn't mind though, as a matter of fact I enjoyed the warmth. I laid there, relaxing while he marked me. This was another habit of Pokemon, some of them liked to mark their territory. That was what I am now. I was his possession. I had his scent, his warm golden fluid marking me as his. He then got down on the floor and balled up right next to me on the grass bed. I got closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck before I drifted off to sleep.

The next few days were just as wild. Flygon was a fetishist fuck, he enjoyed a lot of different things. One night he didn't stop eating me out until I finally couldn't hold myself back and peed into his mouth. He lifted me up in the air when I slowly began to pass.I wasn't comfortable and embarrassed with the idea of not only him seeing me pee but to pee all over him. As the drops fell he greedily caught them with my tongue until I finally couldn't hold back and he sat me right there on his mouth and drunk it all as if I was some sort of beverage. Other nights he would dominate me, he would always get me a new wardrobe whenever he came back from his trips just to rip them while we fuck. The best time was when he forcefully ripped through my old white T straight down the middle just to fondle with my tits, his long sharp claws carefully twisting my nipples as he continued to fuck me while I was on the floor, that large red tongue tasting and sucking on the other one. Every once in a while he would want me to be the dominant one,. Sometimes he would be on the floor as I fucked him cowgirl style. Sometimes he'd even wear a leash and I would be his trainer. Other times I'd use my feet. He'd groan in pain as I stomped all over him, making him beg for mercy before I finished him off with my feet only.

Soon the cave grew with toys and wardrobes that he would collect. I only stayed there for a week before he finally warmed up to the idea of letting me home. It was a nice homecoming and friends and family were relieved to see me. It was surprising how quickly things returned to normal though and I was back with the Rangers with a new outfit.

In a short time though I grew bored with life and looked forward to the days Flygon would come and pick me up. I became as perverted and sex obsessed as he and I fell in love with that cute mischievous smirk he would have right before he did the nasty. We were mates now and I loved it.


	6. M Dewott's F Mienshao:Dewott's Guide

Dewott didn't know what to do. He was checked into a daycare and all the old people did was just throw him in the backyard with all the other Pokémon. He had to admit the place looked like a large playground. There was tall grass where pairs of Pokemon went to go and hide. There was also a rather large lake where many aquatic Pokémon like Tentacruel, Wailmer and Slowbro and others hung out. There was also tall trees where wurmple, weedle and caccoon pokemon hung out along the branches. Lazy Pokémon like Treecko, Riolu and Timburr stretched and sat against the trunks. There were even several bird baths in place so the flying Pokémon didn't have to share the lake with anybody else.

Every Pokémon also seemed to have their own specialized food for eating. Whenever they get hungry all they had to do was go up to the old man and he went inside the central house and brought out a bowl of treats. He even brought out a wheelbarrow for a Munchlax who emptied it out in moments. Yeah the place seemed to have it all right now…

But Dewott was still bored and kind of nervous. He had never been around so many Pokémon at once, they all seemed to be in a cheery mood and that just made him more anxious. How exactly could he just go up and play with the others? Does he go up to them and just say hi or does he just go ahead and join in? Even if he said hi what if he accidentally offended somebody, or they just didn't like him? He didn't know what to do, all he did was run through hypothetical situations in his head while he went by to the lakeside. No one was close by so he laid by the edge of the water and basked in the sun's rays.

He was about to fall to fall asleep until he felt cool shade overtake him. He quickly felt the uncomfortable sensation of somebody watching him and opened his eyes he saw that a Mienshao was standing over him. Her whip tipped hands were at her waist as she tilted her head at Dewott.

"Now why's a cutie like you out here by his lonesome?" Mienshao asked. Dewott blushed as he looked up; she appeared to be extraordinarily tall from his position. He began to panic a bit inside, worrying over petty things like if he should stand up or continue to lay down and how he should answer her question.

She smiled a bit when he began to stutter. Dewott couldn't even talking right, he made strange impractical noises and ended sentences before they could even start.

"Aww you're a shy one aren't you? Tell me honey, is this your first time at a daycare?"

"Y-yeah, I'm kinda nervous so I'm just trying to keep away from the others…" Dewott explained. Meinshao giggled before she reached an arm down and offered him a paw. Her dangling fur rubbedacross Dewott's face and tickled his nose. He felt the rush of a sneeze coming up so he quickly sat up and pressed a finger across his nose hoping to prevent it.

"You are a cutie darling, tell you what why don't I bring you to the tall grass over there? Show you one of the most popular games this daycare has to offer?" Mienshao offered while gesturing her head where the tall grass resided.

Dewott had to consider this. She was quite big compared to him but she didn't look menacing or anything like that. Her eyes were soft and her relaxed yet curvey pose didn't make her look threatening at all. Maybe she did just want to play? But what could a big girl like her want to do with a small Dewott like him?

Noticing his hesitation the Mienshao leaned down and began to rub his back. Her fur felt exceptionally soft and so warm that the rub alone seemed to persuade the Dewott and banish all those doubts in the back of his head.

"Oh come on please? I promise to be gentle, cutie!"

"O-okay..."

They walked together towards the tall grass.

"So darlin', did yer trainer give you a new name?" Mienshao asked trying to spark a conversation. Dewott shook his head.

"Nope, I was always called by my specie name, Dewott. How about you?"  
>"My name is Miffy darling, you can call my whatever you like though~"<p>

"Miffy huh? Sounds a bit weird, I think I'll just call you Mienshao" he said while glancing up at her with a shy smile. She giggled a bit.

"Like I said, call me whatever you want~"

When the two reached the tall grass Dewott heard low, muffled cries coming from within. Meinshao pushed the tall stalks of grass aside and gestured him to enter with a shake of her head. He wanted to but his anxiety began to rise.

"A-are you sure we can…you know. Go in?" The tall grass was about a few dozen yards across and wide. it covered a large radius but that wasn't what worried him. He could smell several pokemon within it along with another pungent scent he wasn't familiar with.

"Don't worry darlin'! It'll be fine! You'll see once you step inside!" Dewott gulped before doing what she instructed.

He took a few steps inside and gasped at what he saw. The place seemed like tall grass from the outside but inside there were short patches of open space that had piles of hay. That wasn't what surprised him though, he was shocked to see so many couplespy joining with one another. That was where the weird scents were coming from…he watched a Pikachu and Pachirisu hump against each other eagerly. Fluids dribbled beneath the electric types from their hips. He scanned the area and saw an Umbreon humping a Jolteon, a Kirlia with a Zangoose and various other species joining together…

Dewott flinched when he felt the soft fur grip around his shoulder.

"Excited Darling? A cutie like you… well I couldn't resist! " Mienshao explained. Dewott turned around and saw that the Mienshao was smiling slyly, a light blush beginning to develop on her furry face.

"Wh-what are they doing?" Dewott asked, his heart beat rising while his sense of smell became overwhelmed by all the various couples.

"Why they're mating darling, you never mated before?"  
>"No… I don't even know what that is!" Dewott replied. Her smile seemed to widen before she pointed to an unoccupied haystack.<p>

"That's good. I like that darling. A small cutie like you? Why I'd love to show you the ropes…" She whispered.

Dewott gulped, he felt his sense of control over his body melt away. His heart was beating rapidly to the point where it felt like it would come up and out his throat. He also began to feel a bit stiff between the legs…a feeling he had before but never at this scale. He wasn't sure whether or not he would like it, was it going to hurt? He couldn't tell, but judging from the expressions of the other pokemon, they seem to love it.

He cried out when Miffy took the initiative and scooped him up in her arms.

"A-whaa!" He was blanketed in the soft warmth of her furry arms. Miffy gazed down at him, her face smiling and eyes filled with lust.

"Don't be scared darlin', you'll love it! I'll make you feel good…"

She then walked over and gently placed him down on the closest pile of hay. Dewott's anxiety got so bad that his eyes began to well up with tears. Miffy traced her long furry arms down his chest and swirled the draping fur around his exposing member. Dewott gasped, his member twitched upon the contact of the silky fur.

"That... That tickles... "

"See darlin', even your body wants it." Miffy explained. The contact was new and exciting for him. Even though the fur was just brushing against his exposed pink muscle Dewott felt as if jolts shot out throughout his body.

Dewott cried out a high squeal when Miffy grasped at his member with a paw. She shot her paws so that the draping fur would whiplease back. She then leaned down and began to treat him with her mouth. She looked up at him with half lidded eyes while her tongue brushing up his cock and swirling around the tip. Dewott felt those jolts inside his body explode. He felt a foreign sensation build up in between his legs. It was almost like he needed to pee but it was much worse.

He couldn't hold it back, whatever it was it felt like it rushed through his body and through his cock. Miffy had just barely slipped his tip past her lips when he gave a sudden moan. His member throbbed in her grasp as he succumbed to his first climax. His young seed shot at high speed all across himself time after timr. He was panting from overwhelming pleasure that seemed to have dazed his senses. Even his sight got a bit blurry for a couple of seconds as he recovered to the sound of Miffy giggling.

"My darlin'! you gave out rather quickly! See didn't it feel good? And oh look…you made a mess all over yourself! It would be rude not to clean you up…"

Miffy then let go off his cock and leaned over Dewott. Her warm furry body rubbed along his over while she licked up the drops of fresh warm cum that Dewott had so prematurely released. Each lick tickled him and made him wiggle against the pile of hay. His vivid blush never left his face while he watched her clean up. Each motion her feminine body made seemed to entice the Dewott into heat again. He noticed the way her black cold nose rubbed against his skin as her warm smooth tongue cleaned up his seed. Her eyes also never left his, it was as if she wanted more…much more than what she was having.

Her furry whip arms dragged slowly across his body as she made her way from one spot to another. By the time she was done Dewott's member was already rock solid again. She giggled upon noticing and leaned back before wrapping the furry whip around his member. She made sure the appendage was gripped tightly before she rubbed it up and down.

Dewott's head shot back against the hay. The wrapped fur felt so much better that it began to hurt. He was still too sensitive from his last climax… and Dewott didn't know if he can handle the same thing again.

"W-wait..I-I don't know…"

"What's wrong darlin'? Does it feel so good that it hurts?" Miffy asker, her paw slowing to a stop. Dewott nodded, he was relieved that she already understood.

"Yeah... It's hurting me just a bit..."

"Well darlin', what's wrong with a little pain when it comes with so much more pleasure?" She asked before beginning to stroke her paw up and down again. The stroking sent his nerves to overdrive and took away his ability to speak. The ticklish pleasure seemed to shut his whole body down as his eyes shut tight with welling tears.

"Uwaaah..."

Dewott's expression and noises excited Miffy more. She giggled before leaning down and wrapping her soft, plump lips around his tip.

"You're so cute darlin', and so tasty too! I can't help myself~" she teased before she began to suckle lightly around his head. Dewott's hips seemed to buck forward against the stroking fur as his sensitive cock was wrapped by her slender tongue. Her mouth felt so warm and moist that it felt right for him to hump against her.

Dewott couldn't even stop. He began to hump even faster against Miffy while his paws hugged around the back of her head gently. This seemed to encourage her since she bobbed her head against his waist, her cold wet nose pressed against his belly as her whiskers tickled his inner legs. The feeling of his cock being completely taken was getting too much. Her tongue tickled and stroked across his member as her throat seemed to squeeze around it as if trying to milk him into another climax again. He felt that sensation to pee rise once more but this time it came much more fur that wrapped around his base squeezed tightly and slowed the current. The orgasmic sensation was more drawn out for Dewott. it felt like all his muscles were clamping once before the first blissful shot came out. He bit his lower lip and tried to hold it back. His head shook left to right while the feeling seemed to travel through his cocan and out his tip.

Dewott moaned out loud as seed exploded out a second time. At first it felt amazing but he soon felt a weird kind of pain gradually following his climactic event. Dewott grit his teeth whilr the climax died down. His cock now felt sore from the inside out. Miffy swallowed up his seed though, her throat bulging as she audibly swallowed the surprising amount. When she finished she stood up and sat against Dewott's chest.

"It's my turn darling, it's time to put that tongue of yours to use!"

Dewott blinked in confusion.

"P-put my tongue in use?" He repeated.

"Yes honey, look down and I'm sure you'll know what I mean." She said while pulling back to expose herself to him. He saw what she meant. He could smell her heat between her legs and he saw that her fur had grown moist in a particular spot. The smell alone seemed to grab his attention and enticed his innocent mind to explore.

Dewott reached out with a hand and traced the wet spot with his fingers. Miffy sighed with relief when he did that. He looked up at her and saw that she nodded and approved of his touch. She placed a paw behind his head sat back down against him. Dewott closed his eyes before he nervously stuck his tongue out. He licked up across her lips and around her against her tiny clit. Her paw stroked his head lovingly before she pulled him in close.

"Yes darlin' more like that!" She exclaimed. He gave a second lick, this time more of his tongue came out and pressed against her sensitive folds. He could taste her sweet fluids dripping onto his young tongue. They drowned out his anxiety and made his mind relax and melt.

Those tasty juices were enough motivation to keep Dewott going. He was lapping at her pussy contentedly. Miffy began to grind against him to feel his tongue traveling past her folds and into her warm pussy. She quietly whimpered in ecstasy while licking her own lips.

"Yes! Like that! Eat me up darlin'! Use that tongue!" Both her paws pressed against his head and pulled him in closer. He wanted nothing more but to continue eating her out. Her fluids seemed to never stop coming as he coaxed more out with his smooth tongue. He boldly tasted her insides and brushed along sensitive nerves.

Several minutes passed by like this until Miffy finally got off. She stepped off but only to just lower herself above Dewott.

"My my darlin'! Quite the tongue you have there! But now it's time for the best part!" Dewott's eyes opened up halfway, he felt so intoxicated right now that he didn't realize what was going on until he felt her paw wrap around his aching cock. Miffy Couldn't help but admire young ones, no matter how many times they came they always seemed to be ready for the next round.

Miffy guided his cock while Dewott watched. She slowly began to lower herself and nudge his member inside her dripping wet pussy. He gave off a heated sigh; his whole body seemed to melt while she forced him inside of her. His cock throbbed against her lips and walls that squeezed around him. Her insides soon lined up and wrapped along inch after inch of his shaft. Her pussy felt so much more hot compared to her mouth that he thought he was going to melt. Her moist skin began to squeeze around his member before she lowered herself completely against him.

With each thrust her soft flesh stroked across his hard cock, brushing and massaging his member so thoroughly that he felt that urge to climax begin to rise almost immediately. But like last time the feeling was drawn out much more slowly. Miffy gripped his hips as she looked down at him. His eyes were shut tight as he moaned out trying to survive the ride. The little Dewott looked so cute to her. His innocent little reactions to this experience flared up her sex drive. He was such a cutie, and a horny one at that. She kept humping against him, moving her muscles in ways to milk him for even more while squeezing tightly to make the sensation last longer. She wanted to feel whatever was left in his sack empty inside of her, she wanted to hear the young Dewott moan out in bliss from the pleasure she was subjecting him to…

Dewott could barely contain himself. He reached out and gripped her arms while he tried his best not to give into his climax again. He shook his head and tried to hold it back for a little while longer.

"No…nonono…" He muttered to himself. Miffy felt his cock twitching from within, his thick member was pulsating while she clenched her insides a little tighter to hear him cry out some more. She leaned down, her mischievous side coming out as she began to hump faster against him

"Yes, you know you want to darling…" He shook his head harder, his body seemed to curve up slowly as he tried to hold it back.

"No…no."

"Yes, cum darling, I'll make you cum!" With that she thrusted against him as hard as she could.

His cock pressed deep inside of her as Dewott's body shot up. it felt like his own soul was being shot out as his climax erupted inside of her. His sticky seed coated her insides whole Miffy gave off a satisfied sigh. Her body shivered lightly as she came on her own, her fluids pouring our against Dewott's hips and contributing to the the heated scent that stayed within the tall grass.

Later Dewott and Miffy went by the lake to wash each other off. The other Pokemon noticed the pair playing together and watched, intrigued by the sight. Dewott didn't mind though, he wasn't worrying about what they thought of them while she scrubbed his body and he scrubbed hers. The two enjoyed their little bath in the lake a little while longer until the sun began to set. The two would then lay together within the tall grass. He watched Miffy snore peacefully before nuzzling against her side. He knew he was going to enjoy staying here. He hoped his owner didn't come for a long time.


End file.
